Madly Madagascar Alternate Version
by penguin adventures
Summary: after finding a love potion Julian declares himself the king of love. this derails Alex's plan to introduce Valentine's day to Africa. Melmen's attempts to keep his surprise for Gloria a secret causes Gloria to think he's cheating on her. Marty tries to use the potion to impress an okapi. Plus Skipper needs to prove his love to hula girl or lose her forever. Madly Madagascar AU!
1. love potion number 9

Sometime before the end of Madagascar 2

Over Africa…

As a mail plane flys above the African savannah the co-pilot was eating a box of valentine chocolates. "Oh that was the best one yet." "Mmm-mmm" the pilot's chair was turned in the opposite direction of the controls holding up a small teddy bear. "you gotta love these Valentine's Day deliveries," the co-pilot said. the pilot was looking thru their deliveries. "Oh," the co-pilot said, "do we have any of those candy hearts with the little messages on them?" "Un, No," the pilot said, "But I've got some fancy pants perfume for you." The pilot then sprays the perfume into the co-pilots face as he screamed. The Plane dipped suddenly as the two pilots started to cough. "Get rid of it!' the co-pilot shouted.

The pilot threw the bottle out of the window and stabilized the plane. The bottle dropped down towards the unexpecting savannah below. [The words Madly Madagascar appear the disappear but nobody seems to notice] Meanwhile on the savannah the lemurs were talking as they rode on flamigoes, "Okay," Maurice said, "what about this one, julien? Roses are red. Violets are green. You are so handsome, you make all the ladies scream." Julian didn't responded as he hung his head and looked forward with a sad expression. "It's no use, Maurice," Julian said in a depressed tone, "I am a king without a kingdom. Where is all the admiration? The fawning? The brown nosing?" Julians tone then turned angry and he shouted, "Is anybody even listening to me up there?"

The perfume bottle fell from above and hit julian on the hit knocking him off his feathered steed. "Oh!" Julian said before looking at the bottle on his head, "what the…" Julian took the bottle off his head and read the label, "Love potion number nine? How does this thing work anyway?" Julian pushed down on the top and sprayed Maurice in the face. "Ow!" Maurice said. Maurice then started to laugh as the flamingos started to tickle him with their beaks. "Stop it, stop it," Maurice said between laughs, "that tickles." Julian read the label again, "Irresistible" while Maurice contiuned to giggle julian looked up towards the sky. With a gasp julian said, "Maurice. Do you see what is happening here?" "Make them stop. Make them stop!" Maurice said. "It is a message from the gods!" Julian shouted climbing up on a rock, "they are looking down from the heavens and saying, 'king julien.'" Julian then rushed to the ground In front of the rock, "and I say, 'ugh, what do you want now?'" Julain got back on the rock, "And they say, 'Sorry to disturb you, all great and most dashing king with all the best dance moves.'" "And I say, 'oh, do you mean like this?" Julian then showed off his dance moves(the robot) to the imaginary gods. Julian hopped back on the rock, "Yes! We love that!"

"So, get on with it. What do you want already?" Julian said continuing the imaginary conversation. "Even though you're all these great things, you deserve more." "Oh, go on." "King Julian, take this potion and from this moment forth you will be known as the king of love." "ah!" "King of love?" Maurice said. "come, Maurice," Julian said, "we have much work to do!" Julian releashed some of the perfume into the air which formed a heart shape in the air. Julian and Maurice then headed towards the preserve.

Kenya wildlife preserve Africa

(Alex's POV)

"Wake up, Africa." I said, "It's Valentine's day!" I gave a valentine to a ostrich and said, "Happy Valentine's Day to you." I then gave one to a rhino(that looked supcisously like roy) and said, "And happy Valentine's Day to you." "Who?" It said. I then pasted some to the birds on his back, "You, You, You, and you." "What's Valentine's Day?" All of Marty's herd asked. I still think it's a little weird that they all sound like marty. "Hold up," Marty said, "Don't tell me you've never heard of…" "The best day of the year! Whoo!" I said.

"Wow," and elephant said, "you're really into this holiday, huh?" Melmen scoffed. "Please," Gloria, "You have no idea." I then flash back to valentine's day in the central park zoo. (This was before our European adventure so bare with me). "We love you, Alex!" A girl said. I was making a snow angel in a sea of valentines, "And I love this holiday!" "Oh, Alex!" I said. Practically the entire reserve looked at us in confusion. Hmmmm, that's odd my mom and dad is nowhere to be seen. "So, What do we do with these?" the elephant asked.

"That's the best part!" I said. "Once you get a Valentine, you get to give one back… Here, I'll start you off. Dear Alex, You're the best. Love you, Ostrich." I took the demostration valentine on a nearby tree, "See, Now I can display it right here on my very own Valentine's tree! Huh? Huh?" A bunch of little deer-things rushed past, "Hey! What's going on?" I said. "King Julien's selling a magical love potion. I want some!" Sirley (I meant Bob… I MEANT BOB!) said. I'm pretty sure Kowalski would say something like, "Magical Love potion? Magic is a scientific inproablity…And Love Potion? Please You not suddenly going to fall in love because you took some magical love potion."

"A love potion?" someone said. "I want some!" "Me, too!" as they dropped their valentines. Hey Valentines is more real then some voodoo magically love potion. And Plus this sounds exactly like one of julians halfbrain "Ideas." (Just a stupid as "Let's throw melmen into a volcano to get water" "Have the New York Gaints deal with the fossa" "It's more fun when you hold you arms up like this!" "Fire flaming rocks at the red night goblin who turned out to be santa" "Let's play videos of planes crashing while we're on a plane" "Let's fly to Africa with the new york gaint's because it our plane." "Let's take credit for somebody else's plan" or my personally favorite "bar mort from the plane because I don't like him").

"wait for me!" "anyone else reminded of the mob shouting sacrifice! Sacrifice!" Melmen said. "I thought they were shouting…Melmen! Melmen! Melmen!" "That's not what I heard," Melmen said, "Plus I was there!" "So was I!" Gloria said. "Hey, hey, hey! Hey, wait up!" I shouted in vain, "Guys, Valentine's tree." "It's not going anywhere," Marty said. "And neither are we, Alex," Gloria said, "Now, Come on, let's go see what that Psychotic lemur's up to now." My Mom and dad walked up to my valentine's tree, "Happy Valentine's day son," Zuba said as he placed a heart on the tree. "Thanks dad!" I said. My mom was walking in the direction of the crowd. "Where are you going woman?" my dad said. "Don't Worry Zuba I'm just going to go pick up some Love potion." "Mom you too?" I said. "See you there!" She shouted. "Magical love potions," My dad said as he walked away shaking his head, "It's probably just a fad."

"eh…okay," Gloria said, "let's go!" "um…" Melmen said, "You know what, you…why don't you…I think you guys could…" Don't worry melmen we all know about the surprise you have for melmen…well except Gloria and everyone else on this preserve. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up later." "Where is he going?" Gloria said. "um," marty said, "Probably with the penguins working on…" I clamped marty's mouth shut. "Uh, acupuncture appointment?" I said. "Yep, definitely acupuncture. Come on. Gotta go." Whew that was close…

Meanwhile

Air penguin crash site

(Melmen's POV)

I inserted a tape into the penguins cassette player. A float of Gloria pulled by chimps holding a Surprise sign appeared. "Her name is G-L-O-R-I-A. Gloria!" Mason sing while chimps held up signs with letters on them. "Gloria!" the other chimps said. Of course instead of Gloria it read, "GL#!1 !" "No stop. Stop. Stop," I shouted from my directors chair, "Come on, you guys. This is my first Valentine's Day with Gloria. This surprise has to be perfect." The chimps started to chatter hitting each other with the signs. Mason got annoyed and tossed something which casued gloria's head to fall off the float. "I'm fine, I''m fine, Okay. What are you doing!"

(Skipper's POV)

I was holding dollface as I watched melmen drive himself crazy, "Ugh, look at him," I said, "All stressed out and driving everyone crazy." "Skipper, what are you going to get hula girl for valentine's day?" Private said as rico welded something. "Don't ask him that Private," elsa muttered. "Why not?" I scoffed, "Nothing! No hokey knickknacks or cheesy gestures needed here." "There's your answer," Elsa said turning to Private. "isn't that right, dollface?" I asked. I left unaware that she was shaking her head. Private, Rico, and Kowalski looked on in shock, "Drama!" Elsa rolled her eyes, "It's just a doll!"

(end of chapter One)


	2. Chapter Two: The King of Love

Rite of Passage arena

(Alex's POV)

A elephant approached the arena carrying a wooden tent on it's back. The rest of the preserve entered the arena as the elephant approached. "What the…" I said. The elephant trumpeted. "Let's see what the annoying lemurs is up to this time," Skipper said. "Guys I thought you were helping melmen with his…" I glanced at gloria, "…acupuncture appointment." "Acupuncture appointment?" Kowalski said. "Yeah Acupuncture appointment," Marty said. "Oh! Private, Rico, and Elsa are on acupuncuture duty," Kowalski said. "What are you doing here," I said. "I want to see if this love potion is real or just more julian mumbo jumbo," Kowalski said. "I doubt you find doris in the middle of Africa!" Skipper muttered. "Doris?" Kowalski said, "how did you know…"

"Yeah everyone know about doris," I said. "what?" Kowalski said. "Who's doris?" Marty asked. Gloria whispered something in Marty's ears. "Oh Doris," Marty said. The elephant slammed something down on the ground. "Let me guess," Skipper said, "He's going to start singing!" Maurice was standing on the elephant's head wearing a turban. "ladies and gentlemen, gather around," he said. "Yep definitely singing," Kowalski said. "Shush," Gloria said. The box turned into a stage complete with "Satisfaction guaranteed" and "King of love" "This seems a bit too cheesy," Skipper said, "Just like everything else with this superficial holiday." Superficial holiday? I'll let that one slide. "Cheesy?" I said, "like those cheesy dibbles you love." "too bad the only place to find them is the human safari camp," Skipper muttered.

"Today is your lucky day Because the King of Love' love potion spectacular is about to begin!" Maurice said (sounding like a showmen presenting the freak show or something). A series of doors that read "King" "of" "love" opened revealing julian. Julian was dressed like cupid and had a bow in his hands. He then started to dance and as Skipper predicted sing, "Go take your troubles to the King of Love! That's me!" Julian contiuned to sing as the elephant swung him around on a string. "The Heavens sent me, from above…" Julian shot and arrow at an ostrich and it landed on it's forehead. "Go on, everybody, get into a line." "I don't think so," Kowalski muttered. A sign that read "Line starts here popped up. "Try a little spray of love potion number nine." Julian took the lid off a silver tray revealing a bottle of perfume. "Oh!" mort said, "Me, me, me, me. I'll try it."

"You don't want to try it sad-eyes!" Skipper shouted. "ah-ha!" Julian said, "Here's a young fellow I've never met, ever." Maurice shook his head in disbelief. "Let me guess," Julian insulted, "Little irritating pest like yourself. Probably not too popular, are you?" Mort started to sob," No! I'm not popular." "Well your luck's about to change," Julian said firing an arrow. "Ow!" Mort said. "Just sign this contract committing you to eternal servitude." "There's always a catch," skipper muttered. "And I will make you…Irresistible!" Julian said.

the stack of contracts and a feather pen landed in front of mort. "Yes! Let's do it!" Mort said. "Open your eye," Julian said. "That's not a good idea," Kowalski said. Julian sprayed it into mort's eye and he screamed in pain. "It burns!" Mort said as he coughs. "Well that's what happens when you spray something that doesn't go in your eye in your eye!" Kowalski shouted. And then Maurice dressed in drag entered the stage. "He can't be that stupid," Skipper said. Maurice sniffed the air and in a high pitch falsetto voice he said, "Oh-ho-ho!" "Oh!" Mort said. everyone gasped. "Apparent everyone else in this preserve is that stupid as well," Skipper muttered. "Ew!" I said. "dang!" Gloria said. "That image will haunt me," Kowalski said. "well hello!" Maurice said, "aren't you just the most adorable little thing I've ever seen?"

"Oh!" Mort said. "ah!" "come on! It's a dude!' Gloria said. Mort was laughing while julian gesture to julian to kiss mort. But even Maurice has his tipping point and started to back away. Julian stopped him before he could leave and walked him back to mort. "do it!" Julian said forcefully. "ugh!" Maurice said sticking his tounge out in disgust. And then the two of them kissed. "That image will haunt me," Kowalski said. "You can not unsee that!" Marty said. "I'm irresistible!" Mort said

And everyone cheered. "That's it this place has no hope," Skipper said. "I wanna be irresistible!" "Me, too!' "Kowalski come on let's leave I done with this mumbo jumbo," skipper said. Kowalski said, "I need to go do something scientific something to take my mind off what I just witnessed." "Sign here, sign here." "I like you," mort said and Maurice said in his real voice, "How you like me now?" "No!" Mort said as he ran away. "next," he said. "I want some!" "me, too!" Marty watched his herdmates in shock. "Right here, Right here!" "oh, come on, fellas. You're not buying all of this, are you?" Marty said. "well, I ain't buying it," the strangest zebra we ever seen said. "I mean, a love potion? Zebras, please." "Whoa!" Marty and all the zebras said. "I ain't never seen a zebra like you before," one of them said. "I'm not a zebra. I'm an Okapi!"

"Crack-a-lackin" Marty said. "Crack-a-lackin" all the rest of the zebras said. "where did you come from?" Kowalski then appeared, "Okapis are part of the giraffe family," Kowalski said, "they general live in the rainforest." "Just visitng from another reserve?" she said. "Hey, I can show you around!" a zebra said. "so could I" "So could I!" "so could I!" "Me, too!" "I know this place better than anyone!" "A zebra and a okapi!" Kowalski said, "There two different species!" "Says the penguin who's in love with a dolphin who dumped him," I said. "Doris!" Kowalski said running in the opposite direction. "Aw! Looks like somebody got bit by the love bug," gloria said. "Yeah, well, so did all of them," Marty said.

"Okay, see you later then," she said and all of marty's herd followed her, "bye!" "If only I had something to make me stand out from the pack," Marty said. "Marty remember what I told you their white with black stripes your Black with white stripes." "Love potion number nine," Julian said annoyingly, "irresistible." "ha!" Marty said grabbing a contract and placed a hoofmark on it. "Yes," Julian said, "I mean, nice doing business with you." "Marty, there's no such thing as a love potion." "You could make her a card," I said. "spray me!" Marty said. "Open your eye," Julian said holding up the bottle.

Julian keep hitting the top of the bottle but marty got a face full of air. Julian shock the bottle, "Whoops! Fresh out." "No, no, Julien. You gotta get me more." Marty said. "What do I look like? A wizard? I don't know how to make that stuff," Julian said. "Fine," Marty said tearing up the contract, "No love potion, no contract." "yeah," Julian said, "You'll hear from my attorney!" "Maurice, You're my attorney," Julian said, "can he do that?" "I don't know," Maurice said. "Hey, come on!" Marty said as everyone started to clear out. "Wait. What am I supposed to do now?" Julian said. Marty grabbed julian by the tail, "You're the King of Love. Figure it out." Marty releashed and julian screamed as he was launched into the air.

(end of chapter two)


	3. Chapter Three: Silent treatment

The Super-plane

(Skipper's POV)

"A love potion?" I asked. So his big con failed and now he wants us to help with his mumbo jumbo fraud. "Yes, I need you to make me another batch of it!" Julian said as rico and private went over the lastest blueprints. "Negative, twinkletoes," I said. "What? Why?" Julian said. "Your annoying," Elsa replied. "I don't like you," I replied. "And besides, the only place to find ingredients like these around here," Kowalski said, "is at the human safari camp!" "Forget it!" I shouted, "that place is a deathtrap!"

Melmen appeared, "Skipper, I need 300 pink coconuts for gloria's tiara, stat." "Whoa, sounds like a blast," I said. "But we've got a rendezvous at the human safari camp," Elsa said. Julian turned to Maurice with a victorious grin. "Where's a monkey when you need one?" Melmen groaned. "Ugh. Fellas, if I ever let some doll get to me like that," I said, "Just put me down." My flipper touch dollface and the momentum caused her to crash into me knocking me to the ground. Elsa face-palmed as I said, "What? What did I do?"

Shortly…

Wild Safari Tours(Human safari camp)

We were hiding beneath one of the tour jeeps. Private snuck behind a tire and pulled out a glass and used it as a scope. He moved the glass around and then focused on a sign that read, "Supplies." "Target identified, sir. All clear. Skipper." Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Elsa turned around. "This silent treatment is killing me," I told dollface, "Just tell me what's bothering you." Kowalski coughed. "I can't get into this right now, dollface," I said, "Keep lookout. We'll be back in a jiff."

The safari tour guide arrived in a jeep and hopped out. He appeared by the tour jeep and noticed dollface sititng their. "whoo," He said picking her up, "today must be my lucky day" (How was I supposed to know he had a bobble head collection?) Private kicked a container of oregano and kowalsk caught it. "Why do we need oregano that wasn't on the ingredent lable," Elsa whispered. "We might as well knock out our shopping list while we're here," Kowalski replied. "I tell you fellas, it's like I'm talking to a piece of wood." "Well technically you are talking to a piece…" Kowalski elbowed Elsa and she shut up. I knocked into a broom which knocked more stuff over. "How am I supposed to know what she's thinking?" I said. "I dunno," rico said.

"I mean, I'm not a mind reader!" Skipper said. "What is going on in here? Penguins?" the tour guide said. everyone looked on in shock but me, "You can only get so far when the conversation's all one-sided," I said. The tour guide pulled out a box and approached us. "rico?" Kowalski said. "Oh no," Elsa said, "didn't we give that tour guide enough grief…" Rico chuckled and put on his welding googles. WE blew the roof off the supply building and usually that would have cheered me up…but not today. "Fire!" he shouted, "Stop, drop and roll!" "But he's not on fire," Private whispered. We exited the supply building rico holding a burning blowtorch.

Rico then joined private and elsa in carrying out the box with the supplies. "One minute everything's peachy and then the next, sneak attack. Flanks me with the cold shoulder." Kowalski narrowed his eyes and grabbed my by the shoulders. "Skipper, with all due respect…" he said as he slapped me across the face, "You and your lady friend need to patch things up. Pronto!" "You're right," I said recovering, "I deserve that." It should be easy to patch things up besides it's not like she'll find anyone else on this continent. Private, Rico, and Elsa were on top of the backseats of the tour jeep. "Um, Skipper, there's something you need to see up here," Private shouted. Kowalski hopped up and said, "whoa…"

Irratied I turned to private and shouted, "This better be important, Private…Ah!" I found dollface on the dashboard with several other bobbleheads including a poorly designed Abraham Lincoln bobblehead…(I mean come on his ears didn't look like that!). But that wasn't the most shocking part…Dollface was standing next-to a shirtless…Hula Guy with a Ukulele! And she seemed to be in love with him! "Shiitake mushrooms," I "swore". "Penguins! Get them!" the tour guide shouted a woman and two men one of which was holding a video camera (What those people are still here! I thought they went back to new york by now…speaking of going back to new york we should probably take the hippies back sometime).

"Hula girl!" I shouted jumping foward. Kowalski and Rico grabbed and started to pull me back. "We'll deal with this later!" Elsa shouted as Kowalski and Rico literally dragged me away. "Dollface!" I shouted as I was pulled off the vehicle.

(end of chapter Three)


	4. Chapter Four: simply irresistible

Air penguin crash site

(skipper's POV)

The Super-plane in all it's glory stood off to one side. We decided to put a roof on the exposed middle part because as much as we like a open air plane….We don't want it to rust away while we wait to leave Africa. The five of us plus the chimps were gathered around the jeep we modified into Kowalski's lab. Kowalski had recently developed a love for science and despite my better judgement I allowed him to have a lab space. I hope the decision to let Kowalski pursue his scientific interest doesn't come back to haunt me. My gut tells me that I should probably keep a close eye on him if he ever starts inventing anything.

But if Kowalski happens to invent something…what could possibly go wrong. (Skipper's note: IF I would have known that inventions that would threaten to destroy us all would far outnumber the inventions that actually work…I probably won't have let Kowalski contiune with all this science stuff). "rose petals?" mason asked. "Check," Private said. "Water?" mason said. "Check!" "Is it ready yet?" Marty demanded, "There must be 50 zebras all up in her face right now." "Hold your horses," Elsa said. "come on marty. This thing's not going to make you irresistible," Alex said. "Trying to work here," Kowalski said. "Melmen? Where did that giraffe go?" Gloria said. "Still at that acupuncture appointment," Alex said.

Acupuncture appointment? They really need a new excuse for melmen. Sooner or later she'll catch on and either the surprise melmen has for her is ruined…or she make some unlikely conclusions. Or start to doubt melmen's loyality to her. I rushed in, "Chop-chop, Kowalski!" I said, "I need that potion now. A couple more love songs on that ukulele and I'll be done for." "All right, Everybody out. Out, out, out!" We all got out and waited. "final ingredient," Kowalski said. "Hexyl cinnamaldehyde!" "hexyl cinna what?" Private said. "I don't know! Just improvise," Kowalski said. A ladybug walked in front of private and he picked it up.

"lovebug?(is that a real bug?)" Private said. "why not?" Kowalski said. There was an explosion of pink smoke. "Whoa!" Alex shouted. Kowalski coughs as he exited the lab with a jar of liquid, "Gentlemen, Love Potion Number 10!" I went to grab it but Marty took it, "Finally! Oh!" He then dumped the contents on himself, "Hey!" Did he have to use all of it! "sorry!" Marty said. "Marty, wait!" Alex said as he went to get Marty. But Gloria grabbed him, "Alex, come here. Is something going on?" she said. Like Marty running off with the last of love potion number ten? "What?" Alex said. "Is melmen avoiding me?" Gloria said. "No, no. It…I…Marty!" Alex shouted running after the zebra. Gloria scoffed. "Should we tell her?" Elsa said. "And ruin melmen's surprise?" I said.

Considing Melmen's working on it just a few feet away…that's not going to end well. She then walked off. "Should I make you another batch?" Kowalski said. (little did I knew then that the love potions would go all the way up to number 47) Alex is right, I don't need no fancy perfume… "There's no time," I said. "Oh no," Elsa said. "Oh yes," I replied, "Don Hos's not stealing my girl without a fight!" "Oh I give up," Elsa said.

Meanwhile

Kenya wildlife preserve

The Savannah

(Alex's POV)

"Marty, this will never work!" I said. "You never know unless you try!" Marty said. Their just going to be attractive to the smell…not to you…Or maybe they'll just love the idea of you. "ow!" I said as a arrow flew into me, "what the…" "He's right, freak," Julian said, "The joke will be on you when my magic potion works its magic." In the words of Gloria… there's no such thing as a love potion. "and the water buffalo said that's not my mama," one of the zebras said. I got bits of the random converstions of the zebras, "I'll admit it. I like romantic comedies." One of the zebras said. I feel like I'm in the middle of one right now.

The Okapi then left heading in the direction of marty. (She just smells the perfume…What did the penguin put in it?) "Hey, where's she going?" "what?" "hey, hey, hey, hey!" "we were talking!" "what she doing?" "hello!" she walked all the way up to marty who was holding a plastic fan…Where did he get that? Did he take a trip to new york that I didn't know about? "Hi, there?" she said. Flashback… "Hi, Thereeeeee!" I said. "whaaaaaaaaaa!" Mort said. "come on alex what did you do?" melmen said. "I got this," Gloria said picked up mort…End of Flashback.

Marty gasped, "She spoke to me. Uh…did I say that out loud?" The Okapi chuckled. For an animal related to giraffies…this is a bit ackward. "I don't know what it is about you," she said. Love potion number 10? Wait maybe I should be telling this part…(Marty's POV)You THINK alex? Let me handle this chapter from now on Ally Al. (Alex's POV) Fine…knock yourself out (Marty's POV) anyway… "I don't know what it is about you," she said, "but there's something that I just find irresistible." "wow!" I said. We then walked away leaving the rest of my herd in shock.

(Alex's POV)  
I was shocked but Julian wasn't, "Check it out, It's actually working." No it was just the smell of the perfume…And by the way IT's the penguins love potion not your this time. IF anyone should be shock that it works it should be them. I wonder if they're on a mission or something right now. "simply irresistible," would probably be playing…actually it was playing for some reason.

(Back to Marty's POV)

as the okapi and I walked past the other animals the major flaw in the love potion was starting to become apparent but I didn't noticed. I also didn't notice the animals following me. A song came to my head…I always have songs stuck in my head…I think stayin' alive is still in there somewhere. But then I turned around and saw that everyone was following us. I found it weird but oh well…Unless the love potion doesn't distinish gender. Oh no I'm irresistible to everyone! That's not good. That wasn't in julian's fine print! Everyone…the females anyway screamed and pasted out like teenage human girls at a boyband concert(OR any concert really).

I suddenly found myself alone with some flamigoes including…Where those Julian and Maurice's Flamigoes? "Oh…" I said looking at the display. Alex was as shocked as I was until he found himself in front of a stampede of "fans" "Ah!" Alex said running away only to get trampled. And I found a bunch of people around me doing the dance from the lion king. I was expect a lion cub to sing, "I just can't wait to be king!" They formed a human…er…animal trampoline and flung me into the air. "Whoo!"

I mean the popularity was great but where did the okapi go? "Higher! Higher!" I shouted unaware that that was making alex's valentine's day even worst. "Yeah!" I shouted as birds flew overhead like a formation of fighter jets at the beginning of a sporting event. "whoo!" I said. "call me!" Julian said handing alex a business card.

(Back to Alex's POV)

I came across a tent (the penguins probably didn't build it based on the construction). I entered the tent, "Hey, Alex, welcome to the love shack," Marty said. The Love Shack? Really? I climbed over all the people to get to marty. "Ho-ho. Wow. Yeah, this is really something," I said. marty was holding up a valentine, "Oh, You've gotta read some of these Valentines," Marty said. "I didn't think they could find a word to rhyme with magnificent. But they did!" Magnificent? A girl chucked(and that joke wasn't even that funny). "ha-ha!" "Yeah, You know, speaking of Valentines, I realized I still hadn't given you yours. So…" I said. "Great! Throw it on the pile!" Marty said. I looked to his left to find a massive pail of valentines…" Alex said. So now that he got all these new friends he's done with his old friends? "Oh," I said looking at the pile that clearly was untouched, "How could I have missed the pile?" (Yeah how could I have missed THAT pile) "Okay, I'll just be on my way then," I said placing it on the pile.

"Unless you have something…" I said. "that's the stuff," Marty said. "for me?" OF course not! "Mmm," marty said, "smells like jojoba." Jojoba? What? Everyone seemed to be laugh at the joke…Even though it doesn't make any sense. I decide to leave It's clear I'm not wanted here. "Oh, did you say something out loud? Alex?" Marty said only to find me gone. "Any requests, Marty?" the Okapi said. "free bird?" Marty said

(end of chapter four)


	5. I don't want to be irresistible anymore!

Border of the preserve

I scoffed, "At least I never needed a magic love potion to get my Valentines." (AT Least I actually read my valentines). "They came naturally.""I don't know, Julien," Gloria said. Oh no! Not her too! "This doesn't look like the one the penguins made," Gloria said. Gloria was standing in front of a cauldron of green disgusting looking liquid. "Don't worry, hippo woman," Julian said, "I threw in a few new ingredients to kick it up a notch. That giraffe won't know what hit him."

"nice try, Julien," I said. 'Hey!" Gloria said, "Alex!" "Seriously, Gloria, come on," I said, "not you, too." "But I think I might be losing Melman," Gloria said. How should I tell her that she not losing melmen with out revealing the surprise he has? "You are!" Julian said. How would he know? "You're not losing Melmen. You don't need this," I said. "Yes, you do!" Julian said. "Oh, I don't know what to think anymore!" Gloria shouted. "Gloria!" I shouted. "could this day get any worst?" I said as julian hit me with another arrow, "Ow! What was that?" "A wake-up call!" Julian said.

What to sell me your potion that caused Gloria grief and Marty to not care? "Wake up? What are you talking about?" I said. "You used to be a New York giant," Julian said. Haven't you heard Julian once a new Yorker always a new Yorker. "Now, your hair's a mess and you're all alone," Julian said. Julian then purposely messed up my hair. "Yeah, well, it's your fault!" I said, "Your stupid potion is making everybody crazy." "It's my Stupid potion!" Kowalski shouted, "And we didn't authorize you to change the recipe Julian!" "Get that penguin out of here!" Julian shouted. The elephant grabbed Kowalski and flung him across the savannah. "Is it? Or are you crazy not to try it?" Julian said. "yeah, Right," I said. "You can be irresistible," Julian said, "Just like you were back in New York." "Close your eyes," Julian said covering my face with his tail. I closed my eyes just to humor him. "Can you hear the crowd screaming your name?" Julian said. "we love you, freak. They're going crazy for you. Do you hear it?" "Yeah, I can hear them," I said.

"freak, freak, freak, freak," Julian said. "Freak," I said. "They can't control themselves. Freak!" Julian said. "freak!" "Freak!" "Freak!" "Don't you want that back again?" Julian said. Well it can't hurt to try it. "I do," I said. Maurice dropped down, "Sign here," he said. I took the pen and sign on the dotted line but don't expect me to serve him. Julian took a stopdropper and splashed some onto my face. "Now, go get your mojo back," Julian. Yes, Yes I will. Now I will show you marty…and moto moto…and whoever else! I found a rock that looked similar to my rock back at the central park zoo. I found a bunch of animals…probably dreaming about marty.

They started to get up and sniff the air. "what is that smell?" a lioness said. Is that a good sign? "ladies and gentlemen," I shouted, "Alex the lion!" I stood in my trademark stance and did my roar. "ha-ha!" I said. "You reek!" someone shouted. Well…so does marty but you don't seem to notice. "Oh, my gosh," another lioness shouted, "I'm gonna be sick." "me, too!" And then everyone started to run away. "get away from us!" they all shouted. Okay? Maybe I need to see my lawer…it didn't work as julian advertised. "Hey, wait!" I shouted as the birds flew away and a nearby tree died. I sighed…I guess that what I get for using julian's love potion.

"the love shack"

(Marty's POV)

The Okapi was fantastic on the harp playing party music…Was it "I like to move it"? I'm not so sure. "how long is this song?" I asked exhausted. "Whoo-hoo!" a lioness shouted. "Uh," I said, "I think I need a little air." I think this love potion is a little too potent. The lioness knocked me aside with her hips. "Hey, where's marty?" the okapi said as she stopped playing, "Where's Marty?" I ran behind a rock and could finally breath a sigh of relief. "ah!" I said.

"That's more like it," I said. "What's more like it?" the okapi said with a chuckle. Ah! What is wrong with these people! And then almost the entirety of the entire preserve surrounded me. I was a bit creeped out, "All right. Why don't you take five, ladies?" I said, "I need a little marty time." "sounds great," the okapi said. WITHOUT YOU GUYS. And then that MOTO MOTO guy appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me, "Come on, everybody. It's Marty time." And then everyone else surrounded me. "ha! Ha! Ha! You guys are funny. But Seriously, I need a little space." I tried to run away but the circle of animals followed me wherever I went. "A little more space, please," I said, "More space, More space!" After several minutes of walking around in circles with everyone I got a clever idea. I pointed in a random direction, "Hey, Look! There's marty!" "where?" everyone shouted. I then took the oppunitity to leave running like my life depended on it. Well it did…my normal life anyway. I then ran away screaming!

Air penguin crash site

(Melmen's POV)

"Easy, easy. Perfect," I said as the final piece of the float was lowered. "save yourself!" Marty said. "save my what?" I said unaware of the Marty-crazied STAMPEDE heading my direction. "ah!" I shouted as the stampede of animals trampled me and destroyed my Gloria float. I groaned when I saw a days work destroyed. Stupid marty…stupid love potions. "oh," I said as I accidently got stuck in the Gloria head. "Melman?" Gloria said. That tone does not sound good. "What?" I said. "melmen!" Gloria said. I should hid everything to do with my surprise. "ah!" I screamed quickly hiding the remains of my float.

"Melman, why don't you wanna spend time with me today," Gloria said. What? She jumped to the conclusion that I don't wanna spend time with her. But I can't just ruin the surprise…can I? "what? No, it's not you. It's…" I'm just working on your valentine's day surprise in secret so the surprise isn't ruined. "It's me? You're dumping me?" Gloria said. What? No! She didn't even let me finish my sentence. "I'm what?" I said. "On Valentine's Day?" Gloria said. "No!" I said (Just let me explain). "You sick, sick giraffe!" Gloria shouted as she ran away. "Gloria!" I shouted. Marty once again came screaming past with an angry…No not angry…fanatic mob on his tail. I got trumpled by the stampede again and then I blacked out.

The watering hole

(Marty's POV)

I ran crying, "I don't wanna be irresistible anymore!" I then jumped into the water and a bunch of valentine's landed in the water after me. "come back, Marty! Wait, Where's Marty?  
The water washed away the love potion until it could no longer be smelled. They sniffed that air only to find no scent. And everyone seemed to come out of a trance, "Um…What are we doing here?" the Okapi said. "who's Marty?" an ostrich said looking at a elephant's tattoo. "beats me," the elephant said. "Oh, girl, I hope that's not permanent," The Okapi said as everyone walked away..

I surfaced and said, "No more love potion." That wa a relief because that was really starting to creep me out. And Alex's valentine floated in front of me reminding me of who my real friends were. It read, "To Marty, My Best Bud XOXO XOXO Alex" I sighed…What have I done?

(end of chapter Five)


	6. Chapter Six: Operation Hulu rescue

(Skipper's POV)

The Five of us rode a tire thru the safari camp to our destination. "Operation Hula Rescue is a go!" I shouted as we spun around. We jumped out of the tire and got into an attack stack Private on the top. Private gasps and said, "Skipper, she's heavily guarded." "By Bobbleheads?" Elsa said with an roll of her eyes, "You got to be kidding me!" I jumped on to the dashboard and grabbed Abraham Lincoln. He's the Great Emancipator so it seemed fitting that he should help with freeing my girl. "Not for long," I used Lincoln to knock out of the way a baseball player.

I don't know why I hit the baseball guy first…I like baseball…It's america's favorite pastime. But I to do what must be done to won dollface back. I hit another bobblehead and accident throw away Lincoln. I hope the sixteenth president doesn't mind. I took out a bulldog and a smiling baseball(which was affront to nature itself Baseballs aren't supposed to be alive!) I took out a redhot pepper wearing a Mexican hat holding a guiter.

"Listen up, pretty boy," I said addressing the hula man, "I may not have your perfect tan or your chiseled abs. But I got something you'll never have…A wounded heart." I rush over to dollface. "This is getting ridiculus," Elsa said. "Shush, "Private said. "Dollface," I said, "It took losing to you realize how much I need you in my life." I tutted, "Just let me talk!" "Here we go monologue time," Elsa muttered. "I used to think Valentine's Day was just a superficial holiday," I said, "for sissies, wussies, and pansies." "But now I realize that buying cheap flowers or some pre-packaged chocolate." Kowalski and Rico caught private eating the chocolate and reprimanded him for it. "Isn't just a whacked-out merchandising conspiracy…" Kowalski tossed me the flowers and the chocolates. (how we got them in the middle of nowhere…That's Classified) "It's also just a nice thing to do," I said.

the tour guide exited a tent at that moment and noticed us in the jeep, "Huh! Not again!" "Skipper! Code red!" Private shouted. "Finally some action," Elsa shouted. "handle it!" I shouted. Rico hotwired the jeep and Kowalski took the wheel and put the tour jeep in drive. I wanted to shout, "Music!" but I decided now was not the best time. Rico then hit the gas and the car rocketed forward. The sound of tires screeching filled the air while Private shouted, "goodbye!" as we left the camp.

"Your not getting away with stealing my tour jeep this team," the tour guide shouted running towards his jeep wrangler. As we speed thru the woods (the same woods zuba chased the hunters a few years ago and That Alex and Marty went in to find the "blockage" in the river six months ago) "well, Hula Girl, I'm begging you. Will you take me back?" she then shock her head in a bunch of random directions. "Is that a yes? Or no?" I said. And then the tour guide caught up to us in his other jeep laughing manically. He drove into the tour jeep and almost knocked us off a cliff.

Private and Rico turned on of the seat belts into a makeshift slingshot. (Not the biggest slingshot I ever seen…it wasn't even the second biggest slingshot…but I will have to do). Rico loaded a bobblehead that had a burger for a head and launched at the tour guides windscreen. It caused the glass to break damaging the bobblehead. "Not my bobblehead!' he shouted. Another one was fired knocking the hood off…and it's a jeep! Or maybe this one feel thru the cracks at whatever jeep factory or military surplus store it came from. "stop it!" the man shouted. Rico launched Abraham Lincoln at the grill of the jeep which feel off revealing the engine in all it's American glory. "ah!" he shouted as he lost control.

"is it yes, you need more time? Or, or no, you're not ready to answer?" Skipper said. she nodded her head and then she shock her head. "Oh, come on, Make up your mind!" I shouted. "You are mine now!" The tour guide shouted ramming into us with his jeep. (I doubt that was a good idea with the exposed engine but who am I to judge). I feel over and hula girl landed on top of me nodding her head yes. "It's a yes!" I shouted. "I'm going to go bang my head," Elsa replied. Kowalski smirked at me, "Aw!" Private said. "For the last time it's just a doll!" elsa shouted. Just a doll? what does she know.

I walked over to the buff hula guy and said, "Well, No hard feelings, kid. Hope we can all stay friends." I grabbed him and gave him what he deserves and throw him overboard as we drove away. He got stuck in the fan on the engine's transmission. "No! No!" the tour guide shouted "Ah!" He jumped out of his jeep right before it was about to drive up a tree. The Jeep flew high into the air and then started to fall a little with the hula man inside. But just when it seemed that the jeep would crash back to the ground time seemed to stop. And unfortantly for the little bobblehead the gasoline ignited and the jeep exploded in midair. I kissed dollface as the smoke from the explosion formed into a heart.

(end of chapter six)


	7. Happy Valentine's day Alex!

Forest clearing

(Gloria's POV)

half-eaten mangoes littered the savannah. "I don't get it," I said munching on more mangoes, "what happened today? Well, it's his loss. I'm over it!" I went to pull down another mango but a gaint duplicate of my head fell from the tree. I gasped. "what in the world?" I said. I found a clipboard with melmen's writing on it. It was a checklist, "Music? Dance number? Lady Liberty Float?" I said, "Oh melmen." He wasn't seeing someone else he was working on a valentine's day surprise…I feel so bad. Melmen's voice filled the air, "Come on, Julien. I need that potion!" I turned in the direction of the super-plane. Oh no I pushed him too far now he wants that love potion. I rushed in the direction of the super-plane.

(melmen's POV)

"Mmm. I don't know," julian said, "Skinny, sickly guy like yourself. What could you possibly do for me?" "I can reach tall places," I replied. "okay, deal," Julian said. "don't you make that deal, Melman Menkowitz!" Gloria shouted. "Oh, great," Julian said, "they're gonna make up. Come on , Frankie!" The elephant trumpeted and took julian away. "Okay, this is like the sweetest thing that anyone's ever tried to do for me," Gloria said holding my clipboard. Too bad it's ruined…Probably scattered all over the savannah by now…OR in the monkey's homes. "Yeah," I said, "Until I ruined it." "baby," Gloria said, "I didn't need all this. All I wanted to know wat that you were thinking about me."

"Hmm. Oh, I was thinking about you," I said. "Aw!" she said. "Yeah," Marty said ruining the moment(a little), "Well, here's someone none of us was thinking about." He held up a valentine's of alex. "Aw," Gloria said. Opps! We forgot about alex! "You know what? I think I know something that might cheer him up," Marty said. The Mud model of new york we were working on…Oh wait we're saving that for alex's birthday. Alex was in his family's cave, "Roses are red, violets are blue, I love writing myself Valentines, but no one else seems to do it to me!" "It's too wordy," Alex said. "Huh?" he said. he read the one he clearly didn't write, "I'm sorry." "What the…" he said. he found a trail of valentines leading up to the valentine tree. Someone put up a sign the read Alex's cards and it had several valentines nailed to it. "Alex XO" "We love you Alex" "For my buddy Alex!" In addition to the one his dad left, "Love you son"

"Uh…" Gloria said, "We know it's not like it was back at the zoo, but…" "we could make you some more," I said. "No," Alex said. We all waited for what alex was going to say. He turned around and said, "You got it just right. It's not about how many cards you get, It's about who you get them from," I said. "Aw!" I said. and then we all sniffed the air. "Wow! No offense, but you stink!" Marty said. Is that julian's latest love potion…glad I never made that deal. "You need a bath!" Gloria said. "In Turpentine!" Marty said. And then we heard an elephant trumpet. "Ladies and gentlemen, gather around!' Maurice said in a fake woman's voice. "Oh, Not again!" Gloria said. Maurice in drag? You got to be kidding me!

"The king of Love is back with a brand new bottle of…" Maurice revealed a vat labeled Love Potion number 15 "And the lucky freak who gets to try it first will be…" "ha-ha!" Alex said. Julien groans. The arrow snapped the line and created a crack in his latest creation. The elephant thrumpeted in fear and julian screamed as the jar came towards him. Julian tried to run but the jar shattered on impact sending a flood of liquid at julian. Sending him sliding down the savannah choking on the love potion. Julian picked up a stopdropper and turned around, "It's okay. It's Okay. There's still some left." He sucked up some and stood in front of the shocked crowd, "Now, who wants it?" Everyone gasped as all julian's fur fell out with a poof. "Ew!" everyone said. Nobody is gonna want anything to do with Julian's love potion again after this. We all shielded out eyes, "That is disgusting!" marty said. I held my breath as I felt like I was going to throw up. Alex looked like he was about to throw up as well.

"Oh, King Julien…" Mort said clearly the potion had an opposite affect on him. "Oh, that's a nightmare coming!" I said. "Hey, you can't leave!" Julian said. "You must sign the contract," Julian said, "Maurice, you've my lawyer. Do something!" "Uh, I would avise against any sudden movement right now, Julien," Maurice said. Julian noticed his nakeness. "Ah! Where is the love?"

Happy Valentine's Day

The End!

(Modified Madagascar Theme)

Cast

Alex-Ben Stiller

Marty- Chris Rock

Melmen- David Schwimmer

Gloria-Jada Pinkett Smith

Maurice- Cedric the Entertainer

Mort- Andy Richter

Okapi- Taraji P. Henson

King Julien- Danny Jacobs

Skipper- Tom McGrath

Elsa- Idina Menzel

Kowalski- Chris Miller

Private- Christopher Knights

Mason- Conrad Vernon

Tour Guide- Phil LaMarr

Elephant – Brian Hopkins

Crowd lioness- Susan Fitzer

Moto Moto: Will. .

Lioness/hippo/female elephant- Andrea Montana Knoll

Pilot/dik dik/ dik dik #2_ James Ryan

Co-pilot/ Elephant #2/ hippo/ ostrich- David Soren

Lioness #2, Female Ostrich- Lisa Stewart

Alex's Mom- Sherri Shepherd

Zuba- Bernie Mac


	8. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The defeat

The Return(coming soon)

Kowalski: Escape from Seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One-shot)

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday oneshots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks 3

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one-shot)

WWIII

Defcon Five(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part three: Daleks no more

 **Alternate Version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3: alternate version

Madly Madagascar: Alternate Version


End file.
